


Unintended

by mybrainproblems



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty Eren, They do the do in a stable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner didn't intend to become fuck buddies with one Eren Jaeger but now he's got him bent over a table and moaning while they skip out on training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended

**Author's Note:**

> **A Tumblr anon sent me this:** You seem to be having a rough time lately so I'm sending smut to your ask box so you feel better. Imagine Reiner and Eren being fuck buddies during training... One time during equestrian training Reiner challenges Eren to wear a plug the whole time, Eren enthusiastically agrees. After managing not to fall of his horse, Eren begs Reiner to just fuck him in the stables.
> 
> And inspired me to write the following... I regret nothing.

There were a number of emotions that Reiner felt when it came to Eren.

Unfortunately for their mission, the ones that dominated were tenderness and lust. He would have been content to let those feelings lay as they were if not for the fact that Eren was the one who approached him first. He wasn’t entirely surprised given that his preferences were no secret, but he was surprised that it was Eren of all people.

It started out with a few lessons on using the 3DMG then progressed to heated kisses that ended with them being late to dinner most nights and finally to surreptitious rendezvous after dark that more often than not ended up with Eren bent over one of the railings in the hay loft while Reiner pounded into him from behind. They quickly discovered that Eren was the absolute opposite of quiet and in the end he agreed to being gagged by something other than Reiner’s cock down his throat. And that was how they discovered that as angry and headstrong as Eren was in the daylight, under cover of darkness he was more than willing to get on his knees or spread his legs or submit to any and every desire of Reiner’s.

Currently, that desire consisted of Eren being on the verge cumming in his pants for the past two hours as the butt plug brushed his prostate with almost every step his horse took. Mikasa and Armin had already asked at least three times each if he was okay as the heat on his face refused to dissipate and his breath came in shallow pants. He was almost glad for the harsh glare and heat of the sun on the training grounds. It gave him an excuse for his fevered appearance and focusing on the discomfort kept his orgasm at bay. What didn’t help was the fact that every time he looked in Reiner’s direction he received a knowing smirk.

Eren’s horse stumbled due to his lack of attention and the jolt sent the butt plug even deeper and caused him to let out a sharp yelp followed by a groan as he doubled over. The only thing that stopped him from cumming was that his balls had gotten slightly crushed as well; he might enjoy a small amount of pain but certainly nothing like that. Almost immediately Reiner was offering to take him to the infirmary, Mikasa only relenting on the basis of the fact that Reiner was a small mountain and could easily support him if he collapsed even while leading both of their horses.

They didn’t even bother untacking their horses as the entered the stable, simply tying them up for the time being. Almost immediately Reiner had Eren bent over a table and his short apron rucked up and both of their pants and underwear pushed down as far as possible without unbuckling their gear. Eren gasped and moaned as Reiner oh-so-slowly removed the plug and his muscles clamped down periodically, unwilling to let go. Finally, Reiner had the plug fully removed and placed it on the table as he pulled a vial of oil out of his pocket. Eren turned back to look at him, already red-faced and sweaty.

"Don’t bother. I’m loose enough."  
"You sure? I’m a bit bigger than that plug."  
"Just slick yourself up and do it. I want you in me _now_."

Reiner gripped the base of Eren’s cock as he slowly entered Eren, enjoying every whimper and moan that he let out. He continued to grip Eren’s cock in a non-too-gentle embrace as he began to slowly thrust. A high-pitched moan escaped Eren as Reiner thrust in more forcefully.

"Fuck. We don’t have a gag."  
"Everyone is at training. They won’t be back for at least an hour and I’m definitely not going to hold out that long."  
"You sure? There’s probably something around here."  
"Yes. Now just fuck me already."  
"You asked for it."

Reiner thrust forward sharply, eliciting another high-pitched moan as Eren threw his head back in pleasure. His arms buckled and he collapsed forward, supporting himself on his elbows. He pushed back into every one of Reiner’s thrusts, the strength of which forced unbidden short moans from his throat. He was practically in tears by the time Reiner finally released his cock. It only took a few more thrusts and a couple of strokes before he let out a shout, cum shooting in thick spurts over the table as Reiner continued to stroke him through his orgasm. Reiner was so lost in the pleasure of the tight, slick heat of Eren’s ass that he forgot to pull out instead shooting his own release deep into Eren’s ass. He put out a hand to steady himself as he regained his breath before slipping out his softening cock. He looked at Eren’s hole and allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk as he watch his own cum drip out of the slightly gaping hole. He found a cloth for them to clean themselves with and felt Eren shudder slightly as he swiped it over his still-sensitive hole. They both straightened up their uniforms and Reiner leaned to place a kiss on the back of Eren’s neck before pulling him backwards to wrap his arms around him from behind. They stayed like that a moment before Reiner let his arms drop.

"We should untack our horses."  
"Yeah."


End file.
